


《秘密的午后画像》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, twisted sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「光着瘦弱身子的莱克斯，眼睛红红，扭捏地站着，腿根遍布淤青，手腕留着指痕。他用那双冰冷不情愿、却又盛满亮晶晶泪水的眼睛看向画师，细瘦的双手紧紧扯住韦恩老爷的宽大手掌。」





	《秘密的午后画像》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

韦恩大宅的楼梯旁挂着历任主人的画像，按时间顺序排列，其中布鲁斯韦恩和他年轻的夫人莱克斯的画像，在巨大楼梯的底部，接近一楼的位置。一张是莱克斯和布鲁斯的合影，莱克斯身着浅蓝色连身裙，带着女主人的知性和冷漠，另一张则是莱克斯的单人画像，那双浅蓝的眼睛直视着画框外，散发着邪恶的吸引力。

除了这些老派正经的画像，在韦恩大宅的高处，夫人莱克斯的卧室旁，还有一幅不那么传统的画像，除了画师再没有外人见过。那是一幅裸身画像，像文艺复兴那样崇拜着人体之美，但画里的形象满溢着邪恶气息。

那是十多年前的一个下午，画师被阿尔弗雷德领到客房里坐着，等待着韦恩老爷和他夫人出现给他们画像。

当那什么都没穿的瘦弱男孩出现在门口时，画师愣住了，随后发现韦恩老爷牵着他的手，而他脸上虽然有害羞和不情愿却也没有太多的抵抗，收到可以开始画画的命令时，画师终于意识到，这就是布鲁斯韦恩的夫人莱克斯。

男孩看起来只有十五岁，凌乱的头发散发着蜂蜜般的金红气息，细细的小腿看起来一手就能握住。画师承认，男孩是好看的，但对“韦恩夫人”这个角色而言还太小了，但这里是美国，这儿是哥谭，没有什么不会在这发生，况且他最好不要违背布鲁斯韦恩的要求。

画师拿起画笔，正视眼前的男孩。莱克斯看起来很狼狈，头发凌乱，腿根处还有亮闪闪的水光，不难想象刚刚在楼上的卧室发生了什么。他不情愿地抱着布鲁斯的手臂，小声说着什么，听起来很委屈，布鲁斯却在某种施虐欲的驱使下没有听从莱克斯的请求，只是大发慈悲地不再挣开莱克斯的手，命画师把自己的手臂一同画进去，同时用另一只手摸了摸莱克斯的头，用手指梳着他金红的长发。

于是莱克斯只好放弃，眼睛红红，光着瘦弱的身子，扭捏地站着，腿根遍布淤青，手腕留着指痕。他用那双冰冷不情愿、却又盛满亮晶晶泪水的眼睛看向画师，细瘦的双手紧紧扯住韦恩老爷的宽大手掌。这一幕被画师记录下来，成为他之后数十年力比多失衡的源头。

那是画师画过的用时最长的一幅画，午后的太阳照进客房的窗户，闪耀的光线舔舐着面前茫然而美丽的躯体，让他情不自禁地慢下来，想要更细致更清楚地描绘这一切，甚至在之后的几十年里，画师都还记得这个画面，他一直觉得自己那时看见了阿多尼斯。

但这个金发的精灵是不属于他的，韦恩老爷的手臂提醒着他，男孩紧紧抓着的成年男性的手臂昭示着他对他的占有。毫无疑问这是痛苦的，看见一个自己永远不可能拥有的天使，没法拥有他，但也绝对无法忘记他，只要看一眼，就会勾起心中痛苦的海潮。

但也没那么糟，那只是画师在时间的一个截面上产生的错觉。因为莱克斯不是天使，如果一定要拿天使作比喻，他也是坠落到撒旦之境的天使。布鲁斯对此再清楚不过了，事实上，就连此时委屈的境况也是莱克斯自己的杰作。本来很早之前已经约好了画师，布鲁斯也不打算在今天中午索求莱克斯的身体，是莱克斯在用午餐时主动坐在了布鲁斯的腿上，用他小小紧实的臀部挤压着布鲁斯的身下，还任性地非要喝酒。布鲁斯对青春期孩子的教育毫无头绪，激烈的性对莱克斯来说似乎也不算惩罚，于是他采取了现在这种做法。就在刚才，莱克斯的耳语也并不是说要穿上衣服，而是要布鲁斯带自己回房给自己一顿好操。

他看着莱克斯，莱克斯脚尖抵着脚尖站着，细瘦的手紧紧抓着自己，脸上却还是那种淡淡冰冷的表情，眼睛里的泪水扭曲了那片浅亮的蓝色。他感到有些不忍，不满地看了一眼那动作缓慢似乎在磨蹭时间的画师，提出让他先去休息一会，同时让可怜的模特小莱克斯也休息会儿。

画师出去了，布鲁斯终于抱住了莱克斯，他横抱着莱克斯坐到自己腿上，在莱克斯的头发上印上几个安慰的亲吻，然后握住莱克斯身下，为他纾解欲望。莱克斯抱着成年男性宽大的肩膀，把头倚靠在布鲁斯胸膛，随着布鲁斯加重加快的动作发出断续的呻吟，那声音甜蜜得让布鲁斯有些难耐。

终于，随着一声急促的喘息，莱克斯的身子挺直，又渐渐软了下来。布鲁斯用揽着他腰的那只手拍拍他的头，就准备将他放下。莱克斯却紧紧抱着，不愿从他身上下来，一只手甚至变本加厉地摸向了布鲁斯的裤裆，轻柔又令人难以抗拒地揉着已经撑起的小帐篷。布鲁斯倒抽一口气，莱克斯撑起身子，吻上了他的唇。

“你又有什么理由，要离开去守岗吗，蝙蝠先生？”，莱克斯看着布鲁斯状似严厉的脸色，嘲讽地笑，“这可不公平，我猜你可不会拒绝那些扑上来的女人对吗，但你却不肯和我做。”

布鲁斯被问得哑然，他不愿过分地索取莱克斯尚未成熟的身体，可显然，这被他理解成了另一种贬低。

但是没有关系，他现在知道如何破除这个误会了，他吻住那双吐出尖锐残忍字词的唇，纠缠那小蛇般的舌头。解铃还须系铃人，要解开莱克斯舌头上的讽刺，需要身体力行。

 

Fin.


End file.
